Juliet Starling: An Alternate Route
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: A sequel of "Juliet Starling: What if?" Juliet prevented Swan from becoming a villain by accepting him, but the others have different opinions about their relationship. Juliet could do something more when she came back to undo everything, but it hurts deeper when she faced her own demons. Will she have the courage? Warning: AU, Crossover, OOC and Time-Traveling Juliet!
1. Chapter 1

Instead of leaving it as a one-shot, but I decided to do a sequel to "Juliet Starling: What if?" I don't own Lollipop Chainsaw, but I hoped that I'm able to pull this one off with a character development. It's actually an AU of the Lollipop Chainsaw of it.

Juliet Starling: An Alternate Route

Chapter 1

After I was able to prevent Swan from becoming a villain by going back in time, but there was more to do than just saving a victim from becoming a villain. I'm not going to be a naïve one anymore when I'm aware that Veteran Zombie Hunter is a creep, but I began to keep distance from Dad as possible. That sending children to fight zombies as a young age is wrong, but I wanted to tell Mom about it.

It's not the time to tell her about it or confronted my father. It's odd on how everyone reacted, but they looked away from me… Popularity doesn't get me anywhere, but everyone has different opinions about me and Swan going out.

I wasn't going to become like them, but I refused to make the same mistake ever again. It caused so many lives and we thought it was fun to kill zombies, but I wasn't aware that there was more to it. I could do something more than this, but I don't think Nick will understand. He isn't aware that I'm preventing him from having a terrible fate. I wanted to figure out something more about the change of time, but everyone looked at me that betrayed them when I went to school.

I wasn't wearing my usual outfit anymore since I'm sick and tired of perverts looking under them. I asked Dad without any question to remove to pole within my room since I was no stripper and I'm not going to dance in a sick way. I'm not Bayonetta since I'm still in high school and I had been avoiding taking After School. There is one thing that I needed out for and back me up, but it happened to me, my sisters… I cared about them and I knew Cornelia used to it by now. I'm going to need to look out for Rosalind since she's my baby sister. She's the unstable due to the hair dye, but my next task was to get rid of them for her. I knew that she doesn't like it except it's for her own good.

"Oh my god! Haven't my sister checked the product before she or mom buys it?" I said as it was too much to say that this one have lead and other dangerous chemicals that could damage their brains, "Better to get rid of it and made sure that Mom knows about this too…"

Yes, I was within the room as I volunteered to clean up her room, but I'm very graceful that she isn't doing drugs. I can't believe that they still have dangerous chemicals within the hair dye, but it doesn't mean that it was an easy task to get my sister to sanity. It will take a while…

"Juliet, it's surprising that you cleaning up your sister's room to allow Cordelia to help Rosalind to practice her driving," my Dad said, "But we needed to talk…"

"What do you want to talk about, father?" I said when I refused to refer him as "Dad".

It's ironic when Dad wanted me to break up with Swan since he find him unsuitable while Mom actually find Swan and I very cute together. I refused to break up with him since I knew it wasn't that bad. Dad had a different impact along with the others, but they tried to talk me out in breaking up with Swan. It was a simple "no" on my behalf since Swan and I shared a strong bond together, but it was so perfect unlike Nick and me. It made me realize that Nick and I aren't meant to be after what happened a while back, but I didn't want to make the mistake.

"Juliet, you had been lacking in your zombie training and Morikawa informed me that you skipped training… When will you go back to training? This isn't you…"

"Father, why would you want me to train by a creep, but why haven't you train me instead?"

"Hey, shows some respect for him, he is a Veteran Zombie Hunter and he…"

"Father, you don't understand what the hell that I have to go through, but you know the reason why I asked you to remove the pole from my room?"

I couldn't dare go near Morikawa for no apparent reason, since he made me wear an underwear with a teddy bear and it was uncomfortable. I remembered telling Nick that Morikawa that he made practiced pole dance naked, but I'm ashamed of this.

"Yes, I am already removing it, but did…"

"No, Swan didn't do anything, but this bastard did make do something pervert. I don't care for what other people think of me giving up cheerleading, but I have a reason since I feel uncomfortable wearing a cheerleader outfit. I don't want anyone to allow people to look down at my underwear, but I rather do something different for a change…"

Last time, he ranted that Swan wasn't suitable for me except I looked away from him. The last time, I ended up snapping at him for insulting Swan, but he doesn't know what Swan have to go through. Swan was very sweet and kind, but gentle around me. I snapped at him leaving my family in shock except for Mom when she doesn't find Nick suitable for me. Mom told him off that he was worse than the others, but she says that it was my choice.

Dad and I looked at each others, I was always his favorite and I began to open my eyes. I didn't see him as a father anymore when he robbed me from my normal childhood. It wasn't me, but it was with my sisters. Dad needed to know the truth about Morikawa, but I wouldn't dare compare him to anyone. He committed a disgusting act that I cannot explain, but he didn't rape me.

"Out of the teachers, you choose Morikawa and there could have been countless teachers you could have selected. I don't care if this guy is a veteran, but he should learn that what an honor instead of forcing to do a terrible acts like…"

Dad didn't say anything when he looked at me, "Tell me what he does…"

"Worst than a molester would make a daughter to complete his own fantasy," I said to him coldly, "I thought killing a zombie at a young age was more frightening, but this brings it up bad memories…"

I refused to say a word when his instinct gets the better of him as he left without question. I should have told him that very soon except I realized that my naïve nature gets the better of me. I have a life ahead of me to achieve instead of becoming a zombie hunter that Dad wanted us to be. It was a simple struggle to follow my own path, but I wanted to change for the better for me. It's the new age, but something has to change somehow or other.

TBC…

This is the first chapter, but what does everyone think about this? I don't what to say 39medalla, but I think you got your wish. I was thinking about doing a sequel about this, but it wasn't within my mind. I think Karndragon got me a good idea, but I decided to do this one. Since it brings a curious question on "What if there was a change within the Lollipop Chainsaw?" It still has an Alternate Juliet Starling from the future, but you guys are confused. Read the first one-shot of it, ok?


	2. Chapter 2

I cannot believe that I included Monster High on this one, but I hope it's worth the time.

I don't own Monster High or Lollipop Chainsaw.

* * *

Chapter 2

Cornelia's POV

I supported Juliet and Swan's relationship, but I had my own guilt in my heart. I wished my sisters and I were honest to our mother about this Zombie Hunting that Dad pestered us to become. It wasn't within our blood right, but he endangered us to this personal business. I had nothing wrong with it, but it felt sick to stomach as I looked at things differently. Juliet told us what happened from the future and it's ironic when it carried the consequences against Dad's action. I didn't realize this before when I looked at my sniper and he was supposed to be "our" father instead he isn't in my eyes.

Juliet told us everything about what's going on, but decided to prevent a villain to come to life from the past. I felt disgusted in my stomach to realize how much of losers this school and town is. How much they took advantage of Swan and it caused him to become a villain? They tried to cover everything up and it's not making us look good at all. I decided to get the bottom of it when Juliet wasn't aware about this. Even though, she had admitted that it was her fault for making him a villain as well, but I wondered what it would be like if I wasn't a zombie hunter.

"Hello, old human friend…"

"Nefera, what the hell do you want? I thought you were a model for the monster…"

"No, things went bittersweet when I actually lost it," she replied, "At least, Daddy understands…"

I didn't tell my father that I was a friend to a mummy, but it doesn't mean zombies are bad. There are some monsters wanted to bring peace to humans, but it's not bad as I kept an eye on things. I had to bring order somehow.

"Your Daddy is an asshole."

"Your Daddy is an asshole too, but you are very lucky to have mother around…"

"How's your sister?"

"I'm still making her life miserable, at least, but she isn't going to get the throne yet."

"I see," I said to her as I looked down.

"Are you into the zombie businesses?"

I took a deep breath when I thought twice about killing zombies were fun, but it wasn't in reality. I knew monster have a reason to live and it doesn't mean that I hated them for no reason. It doesn't give someone the right to say ghosts are still evil, but it doesn't mean that they are. It doesn't mean that monsters are well since there are some who mixed with good and evil.

I said to her, "Yes, but I am beginning to think twice about it since Juliet told us what was going to happen in the future…"

"Go on!"

Nefera has her flaws due to her prideful nature, but she is a cool one when I'm around. I didn't tell anyone that I hanged out with monsters, but I was assigned to assassinate the monsters in Salem. I decided to not when I had a different prospective when they aren't that bad. I gave it time and I had killed zombies from the past, but the zombies steered clear from me for a good reason. I hated to admit it. I'm ashamed to be called a Zombie Hunter since they didn't do anything wrong, but someone pulling our leg.

"I thought you referred being alone…"

"No, but not you are around. You and I always have an adventure before our Daddies separated us due to our race. You know how I was raised right?"

"Yes, I know! Sometimes, I wished that I was honest with Mom about it!"

"Didn't you tell your Mom yet?"

"I haven't yet, but I wasn't aware that the consequences of keeping it a secret," I said as I wanted to explain to her on what's going on, but no word came out my mouth.

I wanted to be honest with her except I couldn't since I can't handle the pressure. I knew she wouldn't use the information against me since we shared a problem related to the fathers. I had to put the phone on silent if Dad tried to call, but I didn't want anyone to be suspicious and it included our rivals. I didn't want to destroy her mean streak, but I didn't want to stay at the Van Helscream since they aren't much to hang out with. Especially the daughter, she and I had nothing in common including her father.

It took me a while to think about, but it's not that bad as everyone claimed. I researched about what her father did, but it was a disgrace when he tried to take over the Monster High and tried to cause a prejudice against the other monsters. This isn't how it goes, but I don't brag about it like the others. I kept silence until I decided if I wanted to kill or not.

We have a reason to defend the town from hostile zombies, but some zombies have characteristic unlike those that I encountered. Ghoulia is one of those zombies and there are some zombies who aren't causing trouble as I learned

_Nefera's POV_

I thought the Starling Sisters have a better life than my sister and I have. I was still the favorite from Daddy's side, but I envied them since they had a mother by their side. We didn't have a mother during our childhood when we raised to become something crafted by our father. We had our complex, but strength and weakness.

I tried to do things my way because I have faith in myself instead of others. Everyone tried to be their friends, but I saw them nothing like me. It's true that I tried to cheat my way to top, but I didn't realize the consequences. I tried to act that I was in authority as I was the "one" who could survive from the past. It got me thinking twice about it when every trophy taken away when I was finding out about it.

I tried to make my sister's life miserable to try to make myself look good except one thing bother me. I forced to be well-aware of that and it took a toll on me. It was making me unable to function past the safety for everyone, but Cornelia changed it.

It changed when Cleo didn't get back at me, but she told me that I was a great older sister. I smiled when I heard not about it, but I compared myself to Cornelia. Cornelia had a stable life with a family, but I haven't. My father pestered me to be aware that I was going to take over the throne while Cornelia and her sisters pestered by her father to become a zombie hunter.

I'm an antagonist to others, but they don't know my insecurity of being the heir to the throne. I don't want to follow that path when I struggled with it, but it's actually great to talk to someone. Even if someone is actually a monster or not.

"So, are you planning to?"

"No, I am not doing such thing, but I'm ashamed that we used our judgement to please our father. He thinks zombies are… I don't understand what he was trying to cram into our heads… I decided to lay low for a good reason and I don't want anything to do with this "stupid" tradition… Sometimes, I wished the blast would kill him to allow us to spend time with our mother and tell her everything."

"You needed some place to crash, you are welcome to stay at my place," I said calmly to her, "You could explain everything about what's going on?"

I felt uncomfortable when the werecats spying on us, but I didn't want anyone to know that I'm friends with a human. My reputation is at stake when I tried not to show that I'm friendly to others. It's a rare chance that I was able to talk to someone who shared something that I'm struggling with. I hang out with her in the VIP's side, but she will acknowledge as my assassin or bodyguard in different terms.

"But your father…"

"He doesn't mind if I told him that you were my bodyguard and my servants will not say a word about your existence in my house. Daddy will believe anything that I say!"

"IF you say so," she replied.

I haven't been kind to anyone, but she risked her life to save me when my servants weren't available. I wasn't aware that I was going to get kidnapped behind my father's back and rescued by one girl. It wasn't a knight or a charming boy, but it was just a Starling. It's ironic when it will ruin my reputation if Daddy discovered it. I didn't learn to defend myself, but I forced to be self-aware that I was going to be next on the throne. I couldn't forget what Cornelia did to me and considered her as a friend, but none recognized me that I was a mummy from the past.

It was because our own daddies' prejudices tried to keep us away from each other, but he cannot make me forget about this incident. Where was he at the time? The servants aren't helping, but I was treated like a princess and it doesn't make me happy. If I compared Cleo to myself, she has friends than me and I made myself miserable. I needed to learn something that I'm lacking, but maybe she will teach me.

"Do you remember how we met?"

"I remembered when we were just kids at the time and you were spoiled, but rude when you came to our school."

"I came to this school to watch and observed our humans are nothing more than idiots. It's ironic when they took me in as a foreign exchange student instead they didn't know that I was a Mummy, but you did."

"That's true, but I tried to be nice to you and everyone tried to be your friend instead…"

"It's the self-awareness that I'm next to the throne…"

"No-one has been aware of this until you told me and this was a reason why you wanted to be alone. Sadly, your father doesn't realize that he should not pestered you to be aware!"

She has a point about one thing, and she was right. I had to struggle to reach up to Daddy's standard of perfection, but my self-awareness caused me to unable to make friends like she says. I acted like a high-class and I don't look down on others who aren't.

"But what should I to do now?"

"My advice stopped acting like asshole!"

"Excuse me?"

"That's all I have to say," Cornelia said to me as she shrugged.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with her," said a voice, "She isn't an asshole either."

I suspected when Toralei, Meowlody, and Purrsephone spied on Cornelia and me, but I'm aware of them. I hated to admit it, but I have a soft side for cats. I feared that they will do the worst damage since humans and monsters aren't in a good term. I hated to admit it, but I'm an asshole from the past.

"Who are they?"

"These are Toralei, Meowlody, and Pursephone, but I don't know what they are doing here and I hoped they aren't blackmailing me," I said to Cornelia.

"Are you Cornelia Starling?"

"Yes, she's my bodyguard!" I said to them as I cut Cornelia off from saying anything.

Cornelia and I left the table, but they aren't allowed to be here since this one is a VIP.

"I didn't know that she was your bodyguard, but the Starlings are forgivable, since they harmed zombies for fun!"

"They had their reasons since there are some zombies don't a sign of emotions like these zombies here! There are some zombies who are willing to hurt any human, but Cornelia is no different! She's better than that idiotic human Hellscream and how he tried to cause chaos between different monsters?"

"Not to mention, that he looked out for only human interests! I don't hang out with them for a good reason and thinking a monster should learn their place. That's a big mistake that they say that, but it's ironic when it's not true. I don't pass judgement on anyone or any monster if they jumped into conclusion and I will prove them wrong. My family had flaws from the past, but I'm not the one to judge against you or anyone…"

She isn't tied to the Hellscream and that was a good thing.

"So, you aren't tied to the Hellscream!"

"Hell no!" she replied to them.

The three girls looked at each other and then they looked at her before they left the area. I hated when Cleo befriended Lilith, but she needed more sense that Hellscream is taking advantage of her. I'm glad that Cornelia wasn't the type to hang out with Lilith or the Hellscream. She's the only one outside of the family who actually an understandable and doesn't attack a monster without a question. If a monster tried to attack a human, the Starlings mixed with negative and positive to the Monster Communities. They aren't known within the humans about their success, but they kept everything hidden instead of bragging about it.

"I'm glad that you aren't hanging out with the Hellscream. They are nothing than a troublesome situation," I said in my mind.

"Bodyguard, we are leaving!" I said to her and she agreed without question.

I knew that these three were up to no good when I looked at them, but if they needed to know the truth about my childhood. I had no other choice than they are my only allies, but I had a soft spot for kittens. I didn't want my father become suspicious about having a human as a bodyguard. I took a deep breath when it was a struggle to come out with the truth from the past, but our friendship kept hidden behind our fathers' back and two wrongs cannot make a right.

_Cornelia's POV_

Well, this is an excuse to make sure that I don't live in the Hellscream's manor to hear Lilith bragging. I took a deep breath when I didn't want to ruin Nefera's reputation since I agreed to do a bodyguard. I don't have to deal with Lilith is a closed mind like her Uncle and her Uncle was caught red-handed for trying to cause corruption within Monster High and this is where I had to draw a line. Her Uncle violated the rules and trying to himself, looks good to the humans. His closed minded believe that the monsters and humans should never be peaceful, but I could say that the Belmont Clan made a good figure and Van Helsing. Hellscream aren't in the higher rank category when I thought about it, but not even our family as well. Well, I'm not fond of what I'm doing except we have a reason to keep the monsters out, but they judged a monster by the looks.

I'm aware that Lilith when she befriended a Mummy who happened to be Nefera's little sister Cleo. It doesn't mean that she kept her end of the bargain, but she's very manipulative and tricky. It doesn't mean that she will change like her uncle, but it doesn't mean that she will not back down at the challenge. I don't see her as a Monster Hunter since I have experienced when I was a child. Sadly, I wished that I didn't have a monster hunter's background when I wanted to live a normal life. I wouldn't miss an opportunity to forget the family after what Juliet told me, but I wondered what our father's intention was.

I wanted to know what was going on, but I needed someone to help out about it and Nefera is the only one. I had this feeling when Lilith is actually near when we almost about to go to the Maul, but Nefera noticed as well. The monsters murmured under their breath when they looked at me with curiosity.

"I hoped that she isn't worse than Van Hellscream," someone murmured.

"Isn't she like Lilith, Cleo?"

"She almost looked like her except why is she hanging out with my sister?"

"This is the question that I'm bothering with me on why your sister acknowledged her as a bodyguard."

_Nefera's POV_

Cleo and her little friends began to notice us from a distance, but I couldn't forgive her from this childish prank. I was embarrassed when everyone laughed from what a fool I am, but it was embarrassing when my father confronted me at this time. I didn't realize that sister and her friends get back at me for what I did to Cleo, but it was Cleo's fault for having a party without my father's permission. I felt uncomfortable when my stomach turned, but she had more friends than I have. I considered my feline friends are in good terms, but Cornelia was a "true" one.

"Are those your friends?"

"Don't question me; I will like it if you referred to me as Mistress."

"Ok Mistress!"

I didn't want anyone to stare at me just because I hang out with a human, but I didn't want to destroy my family's reputation. I didn't want my father to look down at me, but I noticed her little friends looked at me. One Cleo's assistant Ghoulia walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Sadly, she doesn't know a zombie language, but I know she had one.

"What do you want with my Bodyguard?" I snapped.

"Hey, she wanted to ask me a question," Cornelia said to me calmly.

Well, she has her guilt in heart, but there are hostile zombies and characteristic zombies who lived in society. There are some zombies aren't friendly to humans for a good reason, since they don't have any educations like the others, but they are considered to be "enemies". Cornelia looked away from her as she hides her expression, but it doesn't mean that her father had a flaw.

_Cornelia's POV_

Everyone is quick to jump into conclusion that the Starlings are worst, but then I hated to admit it. They are right, but my father manipulated to make us think that monsters are evil. I think otherwise when I wondered if Juliet was right or wrong when she told us what happened.

We were successful zombie hunters after we stopped Swan and his goons. It carried consequences of our actions when our mother ended the relationship and moved us away, but Juliet had it worse. Her true love didn't live up to his promise when he breaks up with her. We had to go to counseling to break our habits and our hometown disregarded their mistakes to cover it up to claim that Swan is the villain. Whose fault was it? It was their fault for using someone as a punching bag and turning someone into a villain, but it was Juliet's fault for disregarding it. I'm glad that's she undoing everything that she did, but it gave me time to try to redeem myself.

I don't want to secret to be exposing about my family, but Hellscream doesn't have a good moral. They acted like they are the ones to protect humanity from monsters, but they are the real monsters. Monsters don't come in shape or appearance, but they come in different forms. Sadly, I'm ashamed that the town almost corrupted like the rest, but I'm glad that things are changing. I don't want to be recognized as a Zombie Hunter, but I don't want to become a Celebrity. I wanted to live a life, but I'm not sure on what to do when I looked a Ghoulia.

It's like a family secret going on from my own mother and she didn't tell anyone about it. Ghoulia, I don't want her to get involved since I know sometimes it's better to keep it hidden. My mom never mentioned her side of the family, but Dad refused to acknowledge her. I had a reason to keep away from my family and duties, but tried to gain an accepted to the monsters.

I felt that there's a family secret involved between my mother's families when I didn't tell anyone about it. Sadly, it brought mystery on why zombies showed up in our hometown to cause chaos, but it cannot be the book. I looked at Ghoulia and I wanted to look away from her in concern. She knew that I was a related to her, but I knew that I was with those eyes.

She looked away from me when I wanted to be alone and I left with Nefera.

"Did you see that?"

Ghoulia moaned when she told them to "leave us be", but it's odd that I'm able to understood her. I took a deep breath when I left with Nefera, but it brought nostalgia when I took out a picture. It was very old, but aged and it showed two people and my mother together. I couldn't see their faces when I looked at it, but it's the only clue within the family. I had this nightmare where my mother was a zombie except she was different from the other zombies when her skin was green. I thought the zombies were very pale, but it brought a nostalgia feeling when I refused to tell my Dad or my sisters about it.

"Are you standing there?"

"Sorry," I said to Ghoulia before I left with Nefera.

We reached outside when her servants are ready to escort us home, but I'm glad that she ordered a limousine. I'm glad that I got my motorcycle, but I needed to remain at the back. There are missing opportunities when I wanted to become an assassin, except I'm not working for UAA to waste my money or be No. 1. It's a start when I don't want the zombies in my mind to give me a clear thought. Maybe it's a possibility when Nefera and I are able to exchange knowledge with each other as we left.

"Where's that Cornelia?" Lilith said to her goons.

"We can't find her anywhere…"

Sadly, I don't want to go near her since she doesn't keep her end of the bargain. I felt like that she needed to learn the truth about what her Uncle was doing behind her back as I left. I looked away when I wondered if this will become of my family in the future and I still believed that Juliet told me the truth.

"Look for her…"

I rode away on my motorcycle to keep my duty as a bodyguard when I remained calm.

"Sometimes, I wished we were honest with Mom in the first place," Juliet's voice said.

"How long will you plan to tell her?" Rosalind's voice said.

"When I have some encouragement and support," Juliet's voice said with a sigh, "Tell her and confronted Dad…"

At the end, we hoped that we told Mom the truth and confronted Dad. If we did, will Mom end my Dad's relationship or would it get worst? Dad got what's coming to him when the time is right, but I cannot forgive Juliet's sensei for being a sick pedophile. I felt sick to my stomach when I didn't tolerate being taken advantage of, but I felt bad that Juliet was a victim and I wasn't around. I wondered if I should steer Rosalind Starling away from our father's influence and the school. It will be a good advantage since she's the baby in the family, but it's a good time for her to learn something out of the ordinary.

Sadly, I needed to ask my mother's permission before Dad get suspicious about what's going on.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

_Rosalind's POV_

It's not much fun anymore when I had a change of attitude, but why did I deserve a license to drive? I'm not very good at it, but not to mention that I got rid of the hair dyes since it got me insane. I felt not in the mood to drive as I rode a bike all over time, but this is a reason why everyone didn't want to hang out with me because I was too insane. I didn't deserve anything else since I felt horrified about Juliet told me, but I wondered if she was psychic to predict the future.

I didn't expect that there are consequences of her actions, but it ended my parents' relationship. I don't considered Swan as an enemy, but a tragic villain. I didn't like how the schools took it very hard as Juliet accepted her. I couldn't forgive anyone for what they are doing and they tried to deny it. Sadly, I cannot believe that they think that Juliet made a wrong choice. What is this, Ever After High? Oh wait… There's no Royal or Rebels in this one. Dammit, I will side with the Rebels for a good reason, but I would possibly run over Grimm on "accidental" reason since he sucked.

Sadly, I wondered if it's the same goes to the school and I wondered if it was "planned". I had this feeling when I felt everything was a set-up in my opinion as I rode around. It's a surprise that everyone thought I was going to drive my vehicle instead I didn't. I tried to act "normal", but I didn't act normal when I decided not to put the hair dye. My mind cleared when I wasn't the same anymore, but I tried to stand out by running errands.

"Isn't that the youngest?"

"That's odd when she isn't driving a vehicle and she look…"

I didn't want to our family to break up, but I thought it was fun instead it wasn't. I'm not perfect like my sisters and tried to look up to get my Dad's attention. Sadly, it's difficult for me to control myself from the past. I'm glad my sister was able to get rid of everything in my room, but she was looking out at me. I'm not sure what the future holds for me since I'm not good at anything, but I know how caused chaos when it comes to vehicles.

It gave me time to think about this when I wanted to be accepted by others instead I did the opposite. I had been overshadowed by my siblings and I don't feel like none accept me like Swan. Juliet gave up everything to try to live a normal and I wondered if I should too since she's looking out at me. I'm glad that I was able to get a bond with her except it's not out of the woods yet.

Nick wasn't much of a good guy from what Juliet described me and I decided to stay clear. Everyone refused to forget about it.

"I cannot believe that Juliet would choose the loser right in front of everyone."

"It was a bold move, but not to mention that she gave up cheerleading for him man, the others tried to convince her that she made a terrible mistake instead she belittled us for nothing more than bullies. She gave us the evil eye or gave us the cold shoulders…"

Man, I never expecting them to try to break Swan and Juliet's relationship when I overheard them talk near the arcade. Some citizens decided to allow it to slide and moved on with their lives. Cornelia made sure of this when she volunteered in the Police Force. She turned away from the Zombie Hunter's duties, but it doesn't mean that she passed judgment on the ones that we facing.

No zombies came out at night or interference anymore when it's like things are prepare to be normal like always. I'm glad that I'm not the Popular when I knew the consequences of this. I'm glad that I don't push others around to think that they are superior, but I'm not the type of a girl to be push around. I'm not a whore either when I began to see Juliet why she doesn't enjoy wearing a cheerleader outfit.

"I cannot believe that she quit on us and we have a reputation in stake since there's a competition going on in the first school. Our school will not inform us about whose the next one is."

"They care since they cared about their own instead others," I said as I rode away.

I rode away when I didn't want to get involve since they will pretend to become friends with me to take advantage of my sister. I know every cartoon have this scheme to make the main protagonist returned back their old ways for no reason. I felt like that I'm the target when everyone giving me the looks, but it doesn't feel right when I tried to ignore it.

"Hey Rosalind, your sister better come back to the cheering squad or else!"

I looked to her former friends and her teammates looking at me as they blocked my way. I looked at them, but I'm not the victims like the others.

"I'm not doing it since I'm not in the mood for anything else if my sister has a reason to not join back. It's her choice, but not yours. You cared about the school's reputation, but you don't respect my sister's decision on going out with Swan. You're a dick!"

They planned to gain up on me when they looked at me with those eyes and it wasn't much help. I couldn't fight when I dragged away from my bike and it wasn't much good when everyone watched. I have a reason to defend myself and my sister, but they cannot defend them. I envied Juliet when she was able to get Daddy's attention, but I didn't get anything.

"What are you going to do about it?" as one of them taunting me.

"Ok, that's enough!"

I was going to defend myself until Juliet's former sensei showed up to separate everyone from the scene. They didn't stand there, but they ran off before they gave me the glare. I didn't care, but I felt like a helpless victim. I didn't like being treated like a prophet or anything since I was trying to do the right thing and where was her Sensei when Swan needed the help? It's suspicious that it has to be Morikawa when everyone left, but I didn't asked his help for this one. I got myself up and walked up to my bike, but decided to head home.

"Damn these teenagers!" he said as he acted like he cared, but a sick pervert, "Rosalind…"

"Sorry, I'm not interesting, Pervert…"

"Is this how you treat your sensei?"

"Well, you don't deserved be call a sensei if you are sick pervert," I replied, "I thought you supposed to hold back your lust and I was wrong when you took advantage of my sister's training for your sick fantasy."

"Sick fantasy?" he said in surprise, "What do mean?"

When I left him without saying thank you, but I saw Dad went on by. I wondered what was wrong him when he felt like that he was angry, but I decided to head off home. It's surprising when Mom confronted Dad about Morikawa-Sama about this. It's a different environment when I rode my bike home and it's for the better.

TBC

* * *

I wondered if I should continued on with this, but it's your choice!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Morikawa's POV

I never expect Rosalind to turn away from me after I am defending her from those bullies, but I'm very disappointed in Juliet. Juliet wasn't the same when she hanged out with this ungraceful brat Swan. She gave up her cheerleading to focus on her schoolwork, but she isn't going to be wearing her cheerleading outfit. She isn't taking her zombie duties seriously, but I tried to convince her into going to after school. She declined it as she mocked me as a sick pedophile in front of the public, but I tried to not to hold my anger.

It wasn't very well when the school officials decided to do their own investigation about this allegation. The girls stayed away from me like I did something wrong, but the boys are very protective as well. Her former cheerleading friends kept a distance from me, but I didn't want the officials to know that I steal their undergarments from the girls' locker room.

It wasn't very well when I tried to do the usual, instead it wasn't a good sign when they decided to extra security. It wasn't much pleasant, but I had to take precaution and not exposing what my true intention. I don't expose myself since some believed that I'm not a sick, perverted, but I feared for the worst.

If Juliet doesn't take her duty very seriously, then what could be worst?"

"Morikawa!" Gideon said in anger as he marched up to me, "I needed a clear explanation from you…"

"Gideon-San, your daughter was…"

"It's not about Rosalind, but I wanted a clear explanation on what you are doing to my own daughter Juliet. This brought suspicious on why Juliet gives up cheerleading and then she stopped going into your class since she's going out…."

"I presumed that her boyfriend's fault," I replied since Juliet is going out with my plan had been derailed.

"No, don't bring the boy into this since I still don't like it on Juliet going out with him. My wife barked at me for trying to convince my daughter break up with him. This isn't about that"

He grumbled under his breath when he wouldn't bring up the boy yet, except he gave me the look.

"Juliet wasn't honest at first when I thought you were training my daughter to become a professional until she requested the pole taken down into my room. It brought suspicious in my mind, but my wife concerned about our daughters' future. Are you training her to become a zombie hunter or your own sick amusement?"

"Gideon-San, you have to understand that you wanted her to be the top of every game and you…"

"No, I made a terrible mistake in choosing you as her Sensei, but I was expecting you to teach her something like I learned. Not to become a whore or a stripper in front of them. I hated to break it to you since I don't see Van Hellscream doing this one to his niece. I couldn't be more disappointed when I didn't realize this sooner…"

"Juliet is different from you due to the fact that she's a girl. She has her advantage against the zombies…"

"Zombies don't think, but they are dangerous, but they don't get distracted if my daughter's entertainment. Then again, I don't believe you at all since I heard from the other people after Juliet left the cheerleading squad. I thanked you for protecting Rosalind, but it's wise to say that I can't say that I forgive you."

"What?"

"Juliet told me about what's going on behind my back, but I cannot believe that you used her from your sick fantasy. I thought, you know better than this, but I thought wrong. My wife scolded at me when she felt something suspicious and I rubbed it off like it's nothing. It's a serious matter and I can't forgive myself if she knew this one before me. I'm ashamed to not realize this since I'm still Juliet's father…"

He looked away from a second when he had his guilt as he tried not to hide it. I flinched when this one was coming, but I reminded Hellscream refused to allow me to train his daughter due to this. I was lost in thought until I earned a punch from Gideon out of nowhere. He sent me flying into the pole when he gave me the glare.

"A word of advice, stay the hell away from my daughter… I don't care if you are a veteran zombie hunter, but what you are doing? It is just sick and I thought you knew better than Happosai or Jiraiya. If you go near her or Rosalind, I will make sure that the town formed a mob and make you suffer with this. Oh, if you tried to post anything related to my daughter doing a pole dance in teddy bear underwear. I will kill you…"

He gave me the look and it didn't come to this as I looked at him in fear. Juliet told the truth to him, and it breaks my pride when my jaw is dislocated. He departed from the scene in anger except he came across his wife.

"Rosalind told me about what happened, but what you did?" Elizabeth said as she smiled, "This is a brave thing that you did for our daughters."

"Really, honey!"

"Really, I knew something suspicious going on, but I was almost going to call the police. You took action when you ran out of the house, but…"

"You better listen to my husband if you tried to do something "funny" to Juliet or my daughters," she said, "I will make sure of this, but it's ironic on why you weren't a registered offender. Why the school wasn't checked your background yet?"

I flinched when my reputation will go down the drain, but the officials are investigating about these incidents.

"Instead of the students going after Juliet's boyfriend, maybe they should open their eyes to see the real pervert!" Elizabeth said coldly.

"Don't you dare compare me to this boy," I said in anger, "I'm not a pervert around here."

"From Juliet told me, you are one!" she replied as it stabbed in the heart as she looked down at me, "Swan wasn't doing anything harmful to her except he treated her respect unlike you or others. Nobody wears a cheerleading outfit as a school uniform for every day, but I'm glad Juliet sees this one in my prospective."

"So, listened to both of us, and you will not be a coffin," he replied.

The couple walked away from the scene and leaving in surprise, but it wasn't going very well. I couldn't believe this would happen to me, but I hoped it didn't get worse from tomorrow. Little did I know, it's in the public view and I wasn't inside of the house or building. I felt like that I was being watched from somewhere, but who is it? I left, but it doesn't mean that I give in to threats very easily. Nobody will attack a senior citizen, will they?

It began to become worse when I came to school after I received the call from Fizzgibbon-San. I came into the teacher's lounge except it's ironic when he accompanied by the police officers.

"Fitzgibbon-San, what's going on?"

Fitzgibbon gave me the look and pointed at the pile of papers, but some containing evidences against me. I wasn't aware of what's going on when the police officers handcuffed me before my eyes.

"Due the evidences that we uncovered from your janitor's office, secret places, but witnesses. You are under arrest for sexual harassment, treason, sexual abuse, and manipulation!" Stephanie replied in anger, "Under our noses, we couldn't believe that we have a pedophile in our school grounds. We have no other choice, Morikawa. You are terminated from what you did…"

"What did I…"

Roberta replied as she slapped me in angered, "Saved it…"

Stephanie replied, "Mrs. Starling and her daughter called us last night, but we thought they were joking about it. Since we know you are a war veteran after we were suspicious about the bribery and treason involved within the force. Even Cornelia scolded at us about this, but we needed to change our ways for the better. We missed more than a few calls about a pervert stealing and peeking at unsuspected women… I was disappointment in San Romero High for not realizing this under the radar, but we are doing our best to serve the community…"

"What?"

* * *

Roberta's POV

He thinks that he could simply do what he wanted, but this isn't Japan anymore. We are disappointed in our action for what happened before, but we weren't aware of what's going on. Elizabeth told me about this incident last night when her daughter confessed forward about it. Even though, I'm still disappointed in the school for not improving the situation on this bullying.

Everything had to change for the better and something needed to be done. I'm also impressed on how Juliet is improving our schoolwork over than the cheerleading, but giving Josphine the Team Captain. It was a wise thing to do and every female student came up to me to report Morikawa doing a terrible act.

It was under our noses until the report came from Juliet's mother and father out of the concern. There was also a rumor spreading about Morikawa's secret, but Juliet's pictures surfacing on the web. I was about to confront Juliet about these pictures involving her pole dancing except it was suspicious of what's going on. Juliet told about what's happening from the past and told me the truth from the phone. It seemed Morikawa wasn't honest about anything except I forced to confiscate their cell phones related to the bad rumors.

"Morikawa, did you post these pictures on Facebook?" I asked him...

"I didn't do it…"

Stephanie didn't tolerate it when she dragged Morikawa out of the lounge.

"No, I didn't do it! No, I didn't do it!"

* * *

Josphine's POV

We watched Morikawa dragged out of the lounge by the police officers, but if this is the reason why Juliet quit cheerleading. Then this is a good one, but I couldn't help it when Juliet decided to give me the Team Captain's title after I poisoned her cookies. It was out of the blue when she gave me the title after she accepted Swan. This was a bold, but a surprising move. I will try to not be cruel around Juliet anymore since she warned us about Morikawa's perverted actions. We took her advice to the core and warned also other females about it.

We had Fitzgibbon to guard the Girls' locker room, but installed surveillances. It's suspicious on how Juliet's pictures and videos show her doing a pole dance on Facebook. This happened to be Morikawa's schemes, but it could have been "us". Even though, it made me wonder about why everyone started to pick on Rosalind just because Juliet quit the team. It was very disappointment on their behalf as well, but our school needed to work something else. We got three-wins in a row for the Cheerleading, but our discipline is lacking due to the bullying.

"I am going to step down from cheerleading and giving Josphine the leadership title since I don't want to make the same mistake that I made in the past," Juliet's voice said in my mind.

I wanted to act surprised, but I never expect this day coming. Her reasoning remained unknown, but it could possibly be related to those videos. As I watched Morikawa escorted out of the school and every girl threw tomatoes and objects at him. The girls were cheering about him leaving at the end and the boys threw something disgusting at him.

"The sick pedophile is out of the building," Nick said as he walked up to me, but he looked down on the dumb.

"You seemed a bit unhappy about something," I said to him.

"Well," Nick said to me, "It's hard to hold it in when Swan took the girl away from me…"

"You weren't quick enough," I replied to him apathetically, "Don't worry, there are so many women that will go out with you…"

"Yeah, right," Nick murmured under his breath before he left.

He wasn't the same person from before he used to be more cheerful. Thanks to Swan confessing to Juliet in front of the school, she took a chance on him and leaving Nick in the dust. Nick wasn't the same guy and I'm jealous that he noticed Juliet more than me. He isn't the same anymore due to Swan and Juliet going out with each other.

Swan gained our respect except others refused to break out the bad habits since it brought our school down in the dump. We already got a bad reputation for bullying and violence, but we had a bad reputation involving prejudice. Roberta mentioned that she failed as a student due to the fact that she's a ginger in the past. Man, this could get worse when I wondered in my mind if Juliet left the cheerleading team or not.

"What's with Nick?" I said as I looked at George.

"He isn't the same guy after Juliet accepted Swan in front of the school. He had been down, but I'm concerned about him."

George has made a good point since its tide to Swan going out with Juliet and some expecting Juliet to dump him. It's fail when Juliet had the sense to ignore everything that they throw at her. Some of her cheerleaders aren't very pleased about her choice and decided to try to make matters worse. It failed when some ended up getting detention for their action thanks to me. I had to terminate each one of them from the team and replaced them with others.

Due to Juliet's encouragement, it got a new prospective to give the others like Swan a try. I recruited Anatasia, Mikaela, Christina and Danielle to replace them, but it was a bold move for me after the incidents. Some disapproved of me due to the fact that they are unpopular girls, but if I trained under my wing. It's their choice…

"How's the cheerleading leadership?"

"It's good, but hard to say after Juliet departed from the team, George," I replied to him.

"Yeah, he wasn't in the spirit, but he shows his anger to Swan when he encountered him in the hallway. I told him to let it go, but he refused to accept reality. He shows a heavily jealous on Swan making the first move, but he was expecting her to dump him before everyone… sadly, I'm more concerned about him on what he's about to do… I don't know right now, but I needed to make sure that he doesn't make a terrible mistake…"

"Are you available for next night?"

"Well, yes… Why did you ask?" George replied to me.

"Well, I wondered if we could go to the arcade," I said to him nervous, but I changed the subject, "Well, he needed to grow up and accept reality, but its fault for not making a move quicker. He's a big boy; he could handle heartbreak…"

The two didn't say anything, but there's something more than that.

* * *

Roberta's POV

He could handle heartbreak, where did I hear this from? I was able to handle the pressure through high school, but how far will you make a person break? The school reached into lowest due to prejudice and bullying, but I failed because I was a Ginger. It wasn't far from my time, but it's about time for a change for our reputation. The principal was on the School Board's chokehold from the reports and he's almost going to resign the course without facing the action.

"…"

"You still held the grudge against the school for failing you as a Ginger," Fitzgibbon said as he comforted me.

"Yes, but things have to change for the bright future, right," I said as I couldn't believe the school hired a pedophile, but society needed to change.

One rotten apple is out of the bunch, but I know the sun is shining on the path before us. I hoped they were able to replace the principal with someone who's more qualify to discipline the future generation. I don't want history to repeat again from what I had to go through.

"I agreed, but it's our fault for not realizing the situation on what's Swan or the others have to go through. It's…"

"Before we changed the subject, we needed to do something more about the school and the students since we are verging to close down due to the bad records…"

Roberta said, "Yes, including the prejudicing and the bullying since our school is sinking down last place. Due to the incident occurred; we needed to prevent it from happening… We can't disregard the students' need and I expect everyone to do their best…"

The teachers nodded, but I hoped it isn't too late as there is still hope for this exchange program to be a success. I hoped the other parents approved of it since it will possibly save our school.

* * *

_Nick's POV_

As I watched Morikawa dragged by the police officers, and everyone didn't take the news very well.

"We have a pedophile in our campus, this is just wrong in many levels…"

"I cannot believe it…"

I cannot believe I was expecting Juliet to dump this bastard, but it's not right. I wanted to deny it, but it's already done as everyone looked at me like I am angry. I'm very angry when I lost my chance with Juliet and every guy wants her. It's odd on how she changed her attitude and gave others a cold look when they tried to lead her to their way. She lost her status and everything, but gave up cheerleading scarred the reputation of our school.

It doesn't mean Juliet is an innocent girl in reality, but I forced to do this. She thinks that she's a saint; she's nothing more than a whore in reality.

I said in my mind, "Why Juliet has to do this to me? Why did you do it? Why are you downgrading yourself?"

Others convinced me to move on, but I didn't want to accept reality since I don't see what I see with this bastard. Some ended up accepting them like it's nothing, but it doesn't mean that I… I accepted it when things changed. It hurts inside of me when I felt something ripped away from me and I wanted to get back at Swan for taking away someone who I wanted by my side.

Everything changed the entire sudden, but how?

_TBC…_

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait, but here's the updated chapter… I apologized in advance for the long wait… I don't own Juliet Starling or the character only the original creator of NMH owns them. I don't own Monster High as well…_


	4. Chapter 4

I apologized for not updating the chapter, but I think this was worth the wait. I apologized for making it short, but I didn't care if it doesn't have any reviews. At least, I'm doing one rare crossover that nobody hasn't done before and the chapter shift on Gideon's POV, but Rosalind at the end.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 4: Rosalind Leaving? Part 1

_Gideon's POV_

It wasn't the same for the new experience, but the guilt driven me hard when I tried to hide it on my wife. I had this feeling when the day is coming when I needed to tell her, but things changed. Juliet isn't into the cheerleading, but if she's going through the phase. I felt like that I'm alone when the girls favored the mom more than me, but I felt like I'm losing the battle. Juliet looked away from me and Rosalind wasn't insane anymore due to the hair dye containing the lead. She's unsure of what she sees within the world, but she talked to Mom a lot.

It's hard being the youngest one when she looked up to Juliet and Mom for support. I heard so much about the rumors when she's being bullied, but she had to deal with the issues. Elizabeth keeps on taking Rosalind to the doctor to see if anything is wrong with her, but it's concerning if she had cancer. I had this concerned when my fatherhood would be in a midlife crisis, but it's going down the drain with the poor choices. I wanted my daughters to follow what I'm doing, but…

"No Gideon," said Morikawa, "I won't tolerate you bringing your daughters in danger at the young age…"

"Well, they needed to learn to become zombie hunters…"

"I will disagree with you since this isn't how you raised to zombie hunters, but I believed that it's a force that you are going to bring pressure…"

"Bring pressure, but…"

"The consequences are on you if your daughters realized what you are doing to them, but I don't want anything to do with them anymore!"

"Dante, wait!"

"No, I'm done with this and I had been hunting monsters for a long time. I wouldn't bring pressure if I have kids, but I wanted them to decide on what they wanted to them… What if something happened to them? Will you kill her if she turned into…"

"…"

"I thought so… Don't call me again and I expect you to pay the bill!"

Before Morikawa took advantage of my daughter, Dante and Hellscream disagreed for my choices and its karma biting back. Juliet isn't the same girl since I raised her to be, but she isn't naïve or anything. She began to wear long clothing instead of her cheerleading outfit, but didn't care what others say. This brought her GPA higher than expected when I saw her grades and a few colleges are taking a bit interesting into her.

Sadly, I didn't want her to move out of the town when I wanted her to be here to keep the family tradition alive. I wanted to keep my daughters from making terrible mistakes, but it doesn't mean that they are going to be happy about it. Cornelia doesn't want to have anything to do with this anymore when she took up as a teacher.

"You trained me at the young age, but wasted my youth on killing zombies to make you proud," Cornelia said calmly, "I'm doing on what my gut feeling told me, but what I wanted to do? It used to be fun, but not anymore… You assumed that we will follow the tradition, but…"

It hurts me when Cornelia confronted me, but expressed her opinions from what I'm doing wrong. The police force took her in due to the fact that she kept the peace, but balanced work as a teacher. She avoids the responsibility carried from the family, but called a few friends through Santa Destroy and a few distance. She was interesting into odd jobs to move out of the house and town, but I tried to convince her to stay with the family.

"Gideon, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Elizabeth said, "Convincing her to stay here is very selfish. Cornelia is older and she could make her choices. What do you expect her to do around the house? Nothing…"

I reacted when my wife overheard the conversation and she hasn't forgiven me ever since the talk with Cornelia. She ignored me as plead for my needs, but she supported my daughters and their choices, but concerned the secret is going to be out. I forced to sleep on the couch after I tried to be honorable, but it didn't help. When I wasn't aware of the allegation involving Morikawa, but my wife had. She had regret in her heart from not aware of the situation, but changed for the worse.

She's not a Housewife anymore, but got some job that I'm not informed about. She ranted that I'm not making myself useful in the house and I needed a job since the bills came. I didn't own anything from different companies, but I didn't tell her about it. I tried to hide the damages from her except she knows from the Family Moment related to defending the town from zombies.

Things changed for better to worse when the company owners are out of my head, but I thought it was… No, it wasn't since they are against our deeds and willing to show evidences to my wife. I forced to milk out my account to pay the damage and bribed them to keep silence. They are willing to press charges against me, but if they tried to threaten my wife and daughters. It's me that they will have to enter, but things aren't changing for my situation.

"She won't be any trouble, but I willing to look out for my "niece", ok?" my wife said on the other line.

She didn't mention anything about the niece, but it had been five weeks since Cornelia went to keep an eye on things in Salem. She hasn't replied back to me on what's going on, but she talked to Elizabeth about it. My dream is being crumble when I wanted everyone to recognize us as heroes, but then… I wanted to…

"Wait?" I said suspiciously, "Did she mean "niece"?"

I had my mind set if my daughters will not take responsibility in becoming zombie hunters than I will pass it down to my niece. Maybe a jealousy will keep the family straight as I thought of my plan, but I had this bad feeling. Before I married her, she didn't mention anything about the family except I came between her father and her, but it doesn't mean that I…

The door knocked…

"Honey, could you get that for me?"

"Will do," I said when I headed to the door, but Juliet has beaten me to it.

"Who was her niece? She didn't mention anything about her half of the family," I thought.

I heard a moaning noise as Juliet escorted someone inside, but I tried to follow. I noticed Rosalind came down the stairs as she carried two suitcases in hand and a backpack.

"Where do you think you are going young lady?" I stopped her.

"What does it look like to you?" she said to me, "I'm going to into a student-exchange program… Didn't Mom told you about it? Oh wait…"

There's going to sarcastic coming out her dirty little mouth, but it doesn't look the same. She didn't have a dye on her hair to act hyperactive except she looked different when she had dirty blond hair. She looked like she's desperate for attention, but doesn't seem to trust me…

"You haven't bothered to ask her anything about the student-exchange program," she said sarcastically, "You obsessed about getting Juliet back into the family tradition as Z-Hunter… You didn't think twice to check on me or how am I doing? My Mom and Juliet noticed, but it's included Cornelia…"

I didn't say anything else, but I tried to be as a father as possible. I didn't want her to go someplace else, but I wanted to keep my children here. I wasn't to allow her out of my sight.

_Rosalind's POV_

Dad doesn't get it, but I'm glad that I'm selected to go into a different school. I began to accept reality when nobody accepts me due to my insanity, but the tables were turned on me. I ended up being a bully, but I'm graceful to have two older sisters and a mother. Dad didn't do anything about the bullying problem, but I don't trust him when I looked at him. I tried to act normal, but it's a struggle. He focused on my older sisters than me since I don't have talent…

I looked at my siblings and my father for the wrong reasons, but I loved causing chaos. I didn't realize that the consequences of why everyone scared of me, but tried to adapt it. It's hard to say when I knew the truth of what Juliet told me about my future and I didn't want to die from cancer. I didn't want to go through the bad situations when we gained fame, but suffered the harsh consequences.

I ended up wondering if I could move in with Aunt and Uncle Turner along with my cousin Timmy. We haven't visited them for a long time since we were stuck here, but he convinced us that killing zombies are fun. Little did my siblings or Dad knew our mother's heritage and I wanted to keep silence about it since this discovered by accident. My Mom avoided my Dad from revealing the truth to her origin, but I'm graceful that pervert is behind bars. It doesn't... It doesn't make things better when he pressured us to become zombie hunters by a young age, but there's an endless possibility that we could follow our path. It wasn't in his mind when I looked at him coldly when it wasn't enough that scarred my childhood.

"I think you should think twice about the decision," he said, but I rolled my eyes.

"As if you didn't care for me due to the fact that you wanted us to follow your path," I said coldly, "What about ours?"

"Dear, now that's…"

I didn't care for what he tries to convince me to stay, but I'm missing a minute from what's outside of this town. I walked pass him while I carried my suitcases to the outside, but my Dad tried to call me. He failed as a father when he tried to call me out except I'm not looking at him anymore.

"Enjoy your adventure!" Juliet replied when she escorted the guest into the living room.

"I will send letters to you and Mom!" I replied.

"Rosalind, we aren't done yet…"

"No, you have your chance!" Juliet yelled at him, "Mom informed you that Rosalind is going to do a exchanged project, but she tried to tell you that she's going to."

I smiled when Juliet defends me, but it's not for them. It was for me to learn something new from where I was going to, but it's rare for a school to select someone like me. Rosalind Starling, who is a human going to Monster High and it's actually exciting.

TBC

* * *

I hoped everyone enjoyed the chapter and thanks for following, but favorite the story.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Rosalind Leaving? Part 2

Juliet's POV

With Rosalind gone, I was able to escort Ghoulia Yelps to the guest room except it's weird moment when we invited a zombie into our home. It's a different environment when I wanted to get Rosalind to gain an experience in Monster High. I should be thanking Cordelia since she remained to keep away, but I'm concerned about Dad's reaction. I helped her set-up except I didn't know that she was a genius.

"What the hell is a zombie doing in the house?"

I flinched.

I tried to keep her hidden except her moaning gives away and I thought Rosalind distracted Dad. Ironically, he had a sharp scene, but Ghoulia was a zombie except she had an odd taste for fashion when I mistook her as a punk. She wore a black and white stripped sweater, blue jeans, and red sneakers. I wanted to ask her where she get the fingerless fishnet gloves or how did she able to get blue and gray-white hairstyle. I wanted to do a makeover except I needed to ask her first, but I didn't expect my cousin comes from her mother.

Flashback

I volunteered to go to the Bus Station since the buses doesn't come to San Romero for example. It's complicate to discover on why your own mother had dark secrets when I discovered a dark secret. A photo had three zombies and one human baby, but could this be mother? It remained a black and white photo and it's surprise that my mother kept it, but a picture involving a zombie giving Dad a glare when he was dating Mom.

Wow, something tells me that I'm prepared for…

"Juliet, are you here?"

My mother came into the attic and reacted.

"Oh, you seem to come across my old photos."

"Mom, there's a question…"

She took the photo and smiled.

"Yes Juliet! I have been holding back my secrets before Gideon and I got marry except I'm concern about my family's safety if the perverted sensei and your father found out about this one."

I hesitated to keep a calm, but does this mean that I'm a little bit of a zombie?

"I think it's about time that I reveal things to my daughters since I had been holding back for a long time."

_Elizabeth's POV_

It's hard to accept when you had to deal with issue that you wanted to protect your family from someone. I didn't take very easily when my true inheritance before my husband and children, but I think it's about time that they reveal it sooner or later. I am not naïve when I heard rumors tied to my family except it gets me sick when I hid it inside my chest for a long time.

Yes, Edward "Stubbs" Stubblefield and Maggie Monday are my biological parents, but it doesn't mean that I disconnected with them. I talked to them when my family is away doing the usual except it doesn't mean that I disregarded them. It's hard to go by when my father was willing to give me a better childhood due to the horrible reputation. It's hard to say this, but I wanted to find a way to connect with them.

I'm aware Juliet's ex-teacher's schemes to make a stripper, but expected Gideon to remained sharp. The guilt remained when I didn't do much anything, but tried to act naïve until the end.

Who wanted to watch their grandchildren get eaten by a zombie?

Not my parents…

"So, you are joking me right?"

"I'm not joking if I will be lying except I had no shame about hiding my true origins since Gideon will not admit it."

"What?"

"Gideon and Dad don't get along very well, but he admitted that he defeated by my Dad," I told her.

"Wow!"

It's great to have private moments with my daughters, but I couldn't be proud when Cordelia was the first one to discover it. Then she decided to move to where Monster High for a job other than a sniper, but she was able to gain reputation with the Police Department. So, it will not be a big deal if she was able to unite humanity and monsters together under prejudice.

I kept my origin hidden, but it's luck when I couldn't imagine on what if I was a zombie and he killed me. My children won't exist if he did something like this, but I think it is wise to get a twist behind this family secret. With these valuable moments, I agreed to have Rosalind sent to Monster High to gain an experience since San Romero High wasn't the greatest school.

Sure, karma comes back to haunt each one except I didn't mind the change.

Juliet is becoming more than just a cheerleader that I'm proud of and she's going out with Swan. Even if my husband disapproved along with other students. It doesn't bother me either since I'm graceful to accept Swan as my son-in-law.

I don't trust prejudice or various bullying within my standard, but I'm not going to reveal much anything to the town. If they are blind by ignorance and foolishness through prejudice or what they believed in.

Without furthermore, I allowed Juliet to leave to pick up her cousin except I don't want to reveal much anything. If Gideon wanted to take out my niece and then he had another thing coming…

_Flashback Ended…_

After Rosalind left, Juliet escorted her cousin within Rosalind's room and I had this bad feeling about Gideon's reactions.

"Gideon, please don't try to kill your own niece just because she's a zombie."

_"Hi Aunt Elizabeth!"_

Little did anyone knew, I grabbed my husband's arm before he was able to figure out the hard way.

"Niece, honey," Gideon said.

"Yes, this is your niece Ghoulia Yelps," Gideon's left eye twitches when he didn't take it lightly.

"Are you joking me, honey?"

He hesitated to look at me in the eyes except my expression didn't changed after I sent a report to the school tied to Juliet's ex-sensei. Things changed after he was out of the picture, but the School Board determined to do background checks. So, changes were on the way for the school except nobody will accept it.

Not even my neighbors…

"Do I looked like that I'm joking?" I added, "I didn't hesitate to explain on why you haven't met my family?"

I dragged my husband to get Juliet and Ghoulia spaced before I closed the door gently. I'm expected my husband to change when I wanted to land ground rules before he go off. Should I be aware about these incidents?

Yes, but I wasn't naïve when I overheard Juliet talking about what happened in the past and do give a damn about my children? Yes…

"I'm not joking, but my father wasn't pleased about your intention to make them into hunters. What kind of father are you to abandoned your children at a young age and forced to defend themselves, Gideon?"

"How did you?"

"My parents told me about these incidents and it hurts to say that I'm not happy on what you doing. You wanted them to stick to a tradition, but when a mother needed to put her foot down. I couldn't be more ashamed than you, but what's the point on all of this tradition?"

Gideon flinched, but hesitated to make up an excuses if it wasn't for my parents and then they will be outrage. I was going to reveal the truth about my inheritance except I decided to let it slide until later on. I'm not naïve and I'm willing to go this far into giving my husband a warning.

"Gideon, you better be honest with me since I'm on the last straw and I give a damn about my children's future. If you don't be honest about the secrets and then we will have an issue. Ghoulia is my niece and I haven't met her yet until now. She's going to be staying at her place for an exchange project from her…"

"What happened to her?"

"She died from birth due to the clog within her lungs," I told her simply, "she was able to live until this age, but it's a miracle that her parents were able to raise her right with her sister…"

Gideon took a step back when I was very serious about this, but doesn't mean that he or any hunter have every right to kill a child? She was one of all the ghouls to select since she didn't meet me before, but I'm graceful to take this opportunity.

"Aren't you telling me something about this?"

"I couldn't tell you the truth if I had too," I said sadden.

"Dad and Mom thank you for looking out for your grandchildren," I thought when I felt horrible on whatever happened to them if they didn't make it out.

His foolishness will lead him into trouble that I couldn't forgave if I wasn't around to protect my children. I'm glad that they had common senses, even if they couldn't see them within this situation. These words remained chilling when she told her sisters the truth and it doesn't feel right when I hid such details.

I headed into the kitchen to cook, but I'm glad that Gideon didn't find out about my past.

_Gideon's POV_

It's hard to absorb on what the hell was going on, but how could they bring a zombie in the house? This zombie was my niece except she died a young age, but it's odd on how she mentioned on her relatives raised her. If a child died, does this mean that they had to bury her? It doesn't mean the guilt remained within their hearts to raise her, but I couldn't keep an eye on things.

I wasn't able to get back into the master room due to incidents alone, but does she knows my secrets? She was my wife and I trusted her with my life except something tells me that Juliet told her. I'm concerned if the truth came out or not, but I needed to do something more than just trying to win her back.

If her parents witnessed the event from the past, but why haven't they report this to CPS? It brought a suspicious on why I haven't met them either since it brought a suspense moments.

Yes, I wanted on what's best for my children except I wanted to carry on the business. Does she know the truth about our traditions behind our backs or was it instinct?

I regretted not doing much anything to protect Juliet when ex-teacher committed horrible acts.

Things are changing and I'm getting old, but…

**Door knocked…**

With a cue, who was there at this hour?

I marched up to the front door and hoped nothing didn't go anything wrong. I opened the door to see Swan, but I flinched.

"Hello, Mr. Starling. Is Juliet available?"

Did this boy caused Juliet to think differently? I'm glad that she had an increase interest into taking a high school, but wanted to become something more than a zombie hunter. I wanted her to be the "star" on her birthday, but my plans went down the drain.

I had nightmares about my relatives and a few ancestors pissed off about me for incidents that I should be ashamed of. Should I be? Yes, I am interesting what Juliet saw within this Goth Boy who became more than Marilyn Mason.

Everyone disliked him except they were willing to take out their frustration from the past until Juliet accepted him. They wanted to use Rosalind as a punching bag, but refused to allow this to happen. My mind runs on killing him or threatening, but it remained blank on the opposite…

I felt a slight chill when I noticed someone looked before me.

It remained suspicious on who it was except the silhouette vanished before I put on the front light.

_TBC…_

_Happy New Year, everyone… I apologized in advance for not updating the chapter, but I wondered on how everyone is doing right now? I hoped everyone enjoy their days and enjoy this chapter._


End file.
